


Our story on your skin

by JuliaBaggins



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Born from a rather cracky idea, Fluff, Idk how to tag for this except that they're soft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: Ermal marvels over Fabrizio's tattoos on a lazy morning, one of them being the track list of his new album...





	Our story on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as total crack after a conversation about Fabri getting the album title tattooed, and then somehow it turned sweet, so why not post it here 😄

Ermal woke up to soft morning light filtering through the gaps in the hotel rooms blinds, the sound of the street being audible in the distance, if he listened closely, sometimes footsteps to be heard on the corridor outside their room. While Ermal quickly was wide awake, none of this seemed to bother Fabrizio, and once Ermal had looked at the older man sleeping soundly next to him, he couldn't find it in himself to wish to get back to sleep anymore. It was a sight too beautiful, and even more so, sadly, a sight too rare, to just let it pass. They had made it here late in the previous evening, both being exhausted from days filled with too many appointments, and they barely had greeted each other and exchanged a few lazy kisses, a few smiles, promises that they'd have more time later, before they fell in bed next to each other, Fabrizio being asleep as soon as his back hit the mattress. Ermal only had curled up close to his boyfriend, resting his head on his broad chest, and then fallen asleep too, the gentle rhythm of a heart so close to his own luring him into the nicest dreams.

And now, in the beginning of a day where nothing stood in his calendar except a tiny drawn heart that Marco had tried to make fun of, though it had been hard for his friend with the fond smile on his face, Ermal could marvel in the beauty of his love next to him. The soft chaos that was Fabrizio's hair, gently falling into his face, the shadows his long lashes painted on tanned cheeks, how much younger than someone in their 40s his face looked, especially when it was relaxed like this. His full lips, slightly parted, and after looking at them for a moment, Ermal couldn't resist but lean in, touching them in the softest way possible with his own - he was aware that this might wake Fabrizio up, but at the same time, that he wouldn't mind starting the day with a stolen kiss. 

But Fabrizio didn't wake up, just moved a little in his sleep, towards his side and closer to Ermal, and in that movement, the blanket slipped away from his body. Ermal swallowed at all this glorious skin on display, let his eyes gently trace the lines of pictures that always made him feel a little at home, he concentrated on Fabrizio's stomach rising and falling with the slow rhythm of his breath, and then, his eyes caught on something that was not yet a part of this all familiar picture. Not too far underneath Fabrizio's boxers, just a few centimeters down his right thigh, a new tattoo was contrasting against sun-kissed skin, tiny black letters nearly looking like just a meaningless pattern, if one didn't look closely. The tattoo was well done, there was no doubt in that, every word perfectly readable to sharp eyes, and yet, Ermal could remember his doubts, when Fabrizio had first told him about this plan. An album title, that was one thing (especially an album title that spoke of the connection the two of them had, an album title that Fabrizio had told him with a shy smile that shortly after turned wide when Ermal said how much he loved it, and that then went on to kiss away the tear on the younger man's cheek), but a whole track list? Ermal hadn't been convinced. 

Ermal's eyes skipped from one song to the next, memories how he first heard each one rising to the surface of his thoughts, and he smiled. He loved all of them, of course he did - it was not like he would look through rose tinted glasses at the work of his boyfriend, or his favourite singer for that matter, he very well would have been able to criticize things had that been due, but with how much a masterpiece Fabrizio's new album was, it hadn't been. There was a different mood to every song, a different feeling, a different emotional reaction, and most importantly, a different memory. Most of the songs, Ermal had first heard on the same day, that day when nerves had turned Fabrizio's welcome kisses a little sloppy and his hand on Ermal's shoulder while he listened to the whole new album nearly shaking, but then, after Ermal's reassurements on how much brilliant he thought the whole thing to be, on how much the people would love it, on how much _he_ did love it, Fabri's smile had been brighter than the sun reflecting on glittering sea waves on the nicest of summer days. Though most of the songs had been new as a whole on this day, there had been single parts that Ermal already knew, that he recognized - a line he had seen scribbled on a napkin in Fabrizio's messy handwriting here, a few notes he had heard the other hum under his breath without even realizing there. And sometimes, even a picture described, a familiar one, a memory brought back by the most beautiful of words woven into each each other, _brought back_ because Ermal had been there to share them, to _live_ them together with Fabrizio. 

"You _really_ do like the album, don't you?", a voice interrupted Ermal's thoughts, rough from sleep and nevertheless with amusement audible in it, even a hint of fondness. 

Ermal looked up at Fabrizio, who had blinked his beautiful eyes open and rested his head against one of his strong arms, glancing at Ermal with a smile and a softness in his eyes as if he was the most beautiful thing to ever be seen. With a smile of his own, Ermal leaned up, enjoying the feeling of Fabrizio's lips kissing him back, and then, after a moment, he continued his kisses, but at other places - down Fabrizio's neck, his broad chest, his stomach, making his breath hitch a little, taking a side turn to ghost over his hip bone, and then Ermal placed the first tiny kiss on the new tattoo, right above the last title in the song list. He took his time, kissing his way up from there, sometimes offering a little thought about the song in question. Fabrizio had thrown his head back into the soft hotel pillows, his breathing sped up, focusing on nothing but the sweet words and the hot kisses that Ermal had for his new album. 

And then, after a few more songs, a few more kisses, Ermal stopped. And Fabrizio knew which song was next, would have known from Ermal's behavior even if he wouldn't know the track list by heart by now. 

Ermal's eyes were fixed on the words, the song, the one right in the middle of the album, the center of it, _their_ song. He remembered how he had been teasing Fabrizio when he first had sent him a pic of the tattoo, teasing him if he didn't want to add an _featuring Ermal Meta_ to the song, but they both knew that this wasn't needed, never would be. It was their song, theirs alone, and just reading the title, even though it was so very familiar by now, was enough to make Ermal smile in the most heartfelt way. He traced the letters with an elegant finger, one by one, and then looked up. Their eyes met, locked, and no words were needed, when they both felt like they could read into each other's soul, with how deeply connected their minds, their hearts were. 

"Had you told me a few years ago that I'd record not only one but two songs with no one but Fabrizio Moro, I wouldn't have believed it", Ermal murmured after a moment, his eyes still locked with Fabrizio's, and his finger by now drawing mindless patterns on his skin, wandering from one song to the next in what might be mindless waves, or maybe the shapes of little hearts. 

Fabrizio smiled. "And what if one had told you that you'd record two songs, and hopefully a lot more in the future, with your boyfriend?"

"That I'd have believed even less", and now Ermal's voice was nothing but a breathless whisper.

"Come here", Fabrizio prompted, and Ermal didn't need to be told twice, so he moved into his boyfriend's embrace, feeling his strong arms around him, and shortly after, lips that felt like home on his.

Their kisses were slow, loving, no rush to them because today, they'd have time with each other, for each other. And they both couldn't be happier about that.

"Unë të dua kaq shumë", Fabrizio later whispered, their foreheads resting against each other's, his pronunciation more or less a mess, and Ermal had never heard anything more beautiful.

"Ti amo anch'io", Ermal answered before placing a tiny kiss on the tip of Fabrizio's nose, and then, he might have gone back to sleep for a little longer, Fabrizio humming their new song as if it was a lullaby for his love.

While Ermal fell asleep in tattooed arms that might have become home, Fabrizio watched him, the hint of a smile on his lips, how his curls never totally stopped moving. All the inspiration he had gotten for his new album certainly had been a nice side effect of meeting Ermal, getting closer, forming a friendship so strong, finally falling in love; a love that seemed to swipe both of them off their feet, like a wind causing them to loose contact with the ground and not putting them down again since; caught in a dance somewhere in the middle of the air, carried by their feelings. But even more important than the inspiration, was of course their love itself. Fabrizio never would have thought to feel these things again, feel them at all, and yet, here they were. Ermal was sleeping in his arms, right where he belonged, and when Fabrizio placed a soft kiss in his wild curls, he thought about how this just was the perfect place to be. And how he wouldn't mind Ermal marveling over his tattoos a little more, later, when their fingers on each other's skin might be hungry rather than gently exploring. But this could wait. For now, everything he needed was to feel Ermal in his arms, his heart beating closely to Fabrizio's own, and when the older man fell asleep too, it was with the sweetest of smiles gracing his face...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leaving me a nice comment would be awesome ❤️


End file.
